


Controversy

by Moron1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Gen, Sayaka Lives AU, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: Leon goes back to his room after Sayaka locks herself in the bathroom. He doesn't come back with the toolkit. Sayaka lives.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Controversy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head and I wanted it out, so here I guess.

Leon stared at the bathroom door in shock, keeping a tight grip on the sword in his hands.

When it became apparent that she was just going to hide in the bathroom, he took the opportunity to scramble back to his own room, eyes still locked on the area that Sayaka might be coming from, leading to him nearly knocking into a few walls in his haste.

He stumbled into his own room, wild-eyed and panting. It made sense that he was so out of sorts, the girl he thought wanted to hook up with him or something had just attempted to murder him. With a knife.

Like, he hadn’t really thought that she’d choose him as a partner if she had actually found a way out of the school, ‘cause she was all over Naegi the whole time, but damn.

He could have started to scream his head off to alert the others, but who knew what they would do. They might choose to kill Sayaka in retaliation, or worse, blame him.

God. 

Leon collapsed down onto his bed. What the fuck do you do in a situation like this?

All the residual adrenaline had fled from his body and he was left lying fully clothed on his bed, exhausted but unable to sleep in fear that she would retaliate.

Leo shot up from his place on the bed, looking at the door before casting his gaze around the room, looking for something to blockade the door in case Sayaka got desperate and tried to finish him off in his sleep. 

He spotted the wooden shelving unit that he hadn’t bothered using and dragged it over to block the door, wincing at the loud scraping noise that it produced. Satisfied that he’d get at least some warning if she were to try to break in, even if it might not keep her out if she were determined enough.

As an added precaution, Leon decided that the safest place would probably be the bathroom, and as such he would be sleeping there.

Leon stripped the mattress in his room of the blankets, sheets, and pillows, dragging the whole load into the bathroom.

He dumped his bundle of blankets and pillows into the shower area, thankful that it was dry so that he wouldn’t be stuck in a soggy mess of bedding, but grimly aware of the irony that Sayaka was likely in the same position down the hall.

Leon curled up in his nest of blankets and fell into a fitful sleep.

-:-

The next morning, Leon woke up to the slightly muffled noise of the morning announcement coming from somewhere outside. He blinked slowly, trying to figure out why he wasn't in his bed, and where he was instead.

The previous night’s excitement, if you could call it that, came rushing back to him fast enough that he was almost nauseous. 

The chest tightening anxiety mixed with pure elation at the prospect of sleeping with a girl as hot as Sayaka, the gut-wrenching terror when she met him at the door with a fucking knife, the sick feeling in his stomach when the bones in her wrist snapped when he tried to hit the knife out of her hand, all of it.

He shuddered.

Leon pulled himself up from the pile at the bottom of the shower, wincing at the stiffness of his muscles and the way his neck cracked as he stretched out. Sleeping in a shower was never a good idea, but you make do when you might be murdered in your sleep.

He shuffled over to the mirror, leaning in close and running a hand over his face. He didn’t look good, but he could have looked far worse. 

It was at this moment that he realized that, even though it was Sayaka who tried to kill him, she was the only one injured. She could easily place the blame on him, and they’d eat it up. Who’d believe the violent punk over the cute idol? He was fucked.

All he could really do was pretend like nothing had happened and hope that Sayaka would follow along. He’d figure it out as he went.

Leon splashed some water over his face and ran some through his hair to break up the remaining gel in his hair.

Changing into a fresh outfit and re-gelling his hair into his signature style, Leon finally felt ready to make his way to the dining hall for breakfast. He moved the shelves back to their place as quietly as he could before opening the door.

Stepping outside, Leon glanced at the hallway on his left for only a second before deciding to take the long way around, if only to avoid running into Sayaka any earlier than he had to. 

He grabbed a banana, not feeling like he could really eat any more than a light snack, and settled down into a chair.

The others were as loud as normal, if you could really count the past two days as a baseline.

Until Sayaka came down for breakfast.

She looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, as was her uniform, which had obviously been slept in. And she was gripping her wrist, which was bent at an unnatural angle. 

“Sayaka, what happened?” Makoto exclaimed, rushing over to her side like the loyal pet he was. Knowing what Leon did about Sayaka, she was probably just using him anyway.

“I- I fell.”

Leon glared at her. He hadn’t expected her to just come clean about trying to kill him, but really? The oldest excuse in the book? Pathetic. 

Not that he would do much better in her position. 

Aoi offered to bandage up her broken wrist with the first aid kit in her room, so Leon was left sulking at the table for a good fifteen minutes before Aoi returned without Sayaka in tow, claiming that Sayaka wanted to go lay down in her room.

Leon took another five minutes to avoid suspicion and to finish the banana that he had been half-heartedly picking at before excusing himself from the table and making his way to Sayaka’s room.

He knocked on her door sharply. There was a long pause, but she opened the door eventually, peeking out from behind the frame.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, which Leon decided to break.

“You'd better have a really fucking good excuse for trying to kill me.”

“I- My video, the other members of my group-” Sayaka stuttered out, looking distraught.

“Your fucking idol group? You'd kill me for your fucking  _ group _ ? It's my fucking family’s life on the line, my  _ cousin’s _ life on the line!”

“I’d do anything for my career! You gave up on yours to chase girls! Do you know what I've  _ done _ to get to where I am?”

The anger in her eyes, the pure rage behind that sweet facade that she normally wore, shocked him. But it made sense. You kind of had to have that kind of anger to murder someone in cold blood.

All of a sudden, all the fight drained out of her.

“Did I say that out loud?”

She nodded.

“It’s just- if I die here, all of the things I’ve done- everything will be for waste.” She paused, eyes watering, “The music industry is hell. If you make it out- be careful. You’re a guy, so that protects you to an extent, but keep a clear head. Don’t eat or drink anything that you didn’t see made. Don’t trust anyone.”

Leon blinked, about to respond when Kirigiri rounded the corner.

Sayaka slammed her door shut, failing to look anything  _ but _ suspicious. Leon cursed inwardly.

“So,” Kirigiri started, the same bland look on her face that she seemed to wear at all times, “Sayaka tried to murder you, huh. Figured she’d be the one to break first. She’s doing a good job hiding her PTSD, but hiding’s all she’s doing. Would’ve been better to put her in therapy and not a murder school.”

Leon could only gape, in the half-dead-fish way where closing your mouth or blinking stops being as important. Y’know, cause you’re dying. Nevermind, bad metaphor.

Kyoko just stared at him for a second and left, not even heading back to let the others know what she had figured out.

Well, it’s not like Leon could really do anything if she told everyone or not, but he didn’t think that she would. She was weird like that.

Leon knocked on the door, but Sayaka didn’t answer. He went back to his room instead of trying any further, pushing the shelf back into place in front of the door.

He stumbled to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't continue this because Danganronpa has so many characters so it sucks writing fics for it. I might add a reaction scene later though? Idk, lmk if you want more.


End file.
